


adapting

by skiesbluetoday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Avengers Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Hurt Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, New Family, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Skip Westcott Being a Jerk, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesbluetoday/pseuds/skiesbluetoday
Summary: Peter Parker was terrified. Many years ago his parents died and since then he has been in foster care. But, his life changed one day when he got bitten by a radioactive spider and turned into a vigilante known as Spiderman. He tried to keep his identity a secret. That was not his only problem.  Soon after that, his foster parents changed from being a loving couple that helps him through teenage stuff to the main people who would remind him what a failure he was. One day he ran off hoping to never be seen again. Of course nothing went as planned. He now finds himself with a new family that are also heroes. He had hopped that maybe they would understand.  But, NO.  Peter Parker's fears don't allow him to get close to him.  After all he was just a waste of time, space, and resources.Tony stark was ecstatic (the whole team was). He was finally going to have a kid. He had fallen in love with Peter the second he laid eyes with him at the orphanage. He ignored the worker's warnings. The kid was not flawed, just misunderstood. However, he was curious why DCFS would not tell him why Peter ran away or his secretive behavior that appeared out of nowhere. Little did he know what they where getting themselves into.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter - Relationship, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> . this is my first work so sorry for how bad it is written. in this universe may and ben don't exist. Also even though i was adopted myself i have no information on the foster system since i was adopted as a baby. Most of my guesswork comes from movies like instant family and shazam. So please feel free to correct me. hope you enjoy!  
> TW: emotional abuse and psychical abuse suicide
> 
> this first paragraphs are a bit it slow but please stay with me it gets better(i think)
> 
> edit: I revised this with Grammarly so thank you to the person who suggested it. I( will have chapter two out in the next few days. (or sooner idk what ever i feel i guess)

Thirteen years ago Mary and Richard Parker died in a plane crash. Having no relatives, their three year old son ,Peter, was put into the foster care system. Peter had very little knowledge of what was happening. He just went along with it. For eleven years Peter floated around in the system. He was a good kid but for some reason he could not stay in one home for more then eight months. The foster care system was less then perfect. He had faced some difficult situations, however he never let it affect him. No matter how much someone would push him down he would get back up. When he turned fourteen he was put into a new home with a couple called Leah and Skip Westcott. They were so nice and he was surprised when he had been able to stay with them for an entire year. Everything was perfect! He was finally feeling happy in a house. Of course something had to happen to change that. 

A week after Peter's fifteenth birthday he went on a friend trip to Oscorp and was bitten by a radioactive spider. Long story short, he found himself with superpowers and decided he wanted to help people after seeing a news report on how the crime rate was going up. That was how the superhero Spiderman was born. 

One night after a patrol Peter found himself with three bullet wounds, a knife cut, and a a head injury. Normally this would be ok considering his enhanced healing but tonight he had lost a lot of blood. Peter wanted to go home and rest. He managed to slightly open the window of his foster parent's house and crawl inside( to this day Peter was impressed he had managed to do that). Everything was going great expect for the part where Peter's suit got caught on something causing him to twist and further open his wounds. This caused Peter to bleed more and pass out. Keep in mind he was STILL ON THE CEILING! Peter fell to the ground with a huge thud. He barely registered the impact before everything went black.

Skip woke up to the sound of something hitting the floor on the second story. He quickly woke up his wife and ran to investigate. He did not know what he was expecting but it was not this. He entered to see his foster son on the floor of his room bleeding from multiple deep wounds. However this was not the most shocking part of what he saw. It was what Peter was wearing. He was dressed in blue sweatpants with a red and blue hoodie. In the middle of said hoodie was a spider emblem. He was wearing the costume of Spiderman. The Villante that had been swinging around Queens for the last few months. The same Spiderman that was the spotlight of the Daily Bugle which was known for putting people in danger and messing everything up. Skip looked up at his wife and noticed her wide, shocked eyes. Peter Parker was Spiderman! Peter Parker was a danger! Their son was a menace to society!

Skip turned around and walked away from the now pale and limp body of his foster son. No, Peter would no longer be his son. He would never deserve to be called that. Leah, his wife, followed close behind. 

When Peter woke up, he felt better. His wounds had healed. He quickly got dressed and rushed to the kitchen for breakfast. It was Saturday so there was not school which meant he would be able to watch movies and relax. When he entered the kitchen he found his foster parents at the table. They were eating at the dinner table eating his favorite breakfast, pancakes. He soon noticed that there was no extra plate on the table which he found odd since Skip and Leah always left out a plate for him. Before he could even say good morning Skip looked up with hard cold eyes and told him '' wow look at that. our resident menace is awake." How did you sleep SPIDERMAN?'' Skip yelled the name. Peter immediately froze and became pale. How did Skip know? Identity images flooded Peter's mind, reminding him of last night. Peter just stood there with wide eyes. Soon Skip started to yell again and Peter zoned out not wanting to remember any of this. After Skip stopped screaming at Peter he spat out the words that would stick with him forever. '' look at you just standing there as if you were a real hero. If you were a real hero you would stick up for yourself. You're just a pathetic excuse for a human being. Oh that's right... you AREN'T ONE! You couldn't even save your parents and you expect to save others. Hate to break it to you mutant but you will never be able to save anyone, and do you know why that is because you are worthless. You are nothing but a waste of EVERYTHING. You will never be good enough Parker so just stop acting heroic. You will never be a hero. DO YOU HEAR ME **NEVER**!''

Peter ran out crying

Soon new rules were set in place. Peter would have to get a job to pay for his needs and pay back Skip for all the money he "wasted" on his ''pathetic, worthless life''. He would have to refer to Skip as Sir and Leah as Mam. He would become Skip's personal punching bag. He would not get fed at home and would need to find his own way to eat since '' he did not deserve food''. Upon may other things that Peter wanted to forever block out of his mind. 

One thing that surprised Peter is that they did not forbid him from Spiderman-ing however if they found out anything went wrong, even if he tripped, he would soon sport one of his signature black eyes and broken limbs. Thankfully his healing was fast enough that none was able to become suspicious. If anyone was ever to find out Skip threatened to ''put an end to Spiderman and Peter Parker worse than any villain or bully could''.

That's how Peter lived, for the next year, always reminded how much he was a a flawed, horrible, failure and a pathetic waste of a life. He soon started believing it.

One day Peter got home from school to find Skip yelling and cursing about his existence. Peter tried to run silently to his room but Skip heard him and started to yell about his parents and everything he said burned like it was the first time he heard those words though it was close to the hundredth now. Peter could not help notice that Skip's breath smelled of beer( which was starting o happen more and more frequently). Skip grabbed Peter and started to shake, punch and yell. Many things followed as Skip yelled and took his anger out on him, but Peter blocked those out of his mind. Afterwards Peter found himself with a concussion, three blade wounds and five cigarette burns upon many other less painful things. 

That was the night Peter ran away. 

Peter packed up the few things he had since Skip had long burned most of his belongings. He crawled out of the house through the window and ran far away hoping to never be seen again.

Peter was soon found by the cops, not three days to his escape, and brought to an orphanage. The day after Peter ran, the police found Skip and Leah dead in their kitchen. The official verdict was suicide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony Stark has never really wanted a kid before Pepper. He had been told multiple times that he had fathered a child with many women. Most of the time it was a lie to get money for ''child support'' so he ignored it. However it did cause him to think about children often. He had the same verdict each time.. no kids. Howard, his father, had been neglectful and never really loved him (or at least said so). So why would he want a kid? Kids were just a bother, an inconvenience. However his perspective changed once he married Pepper Potts (now Pepper Stark). All of a sudden something felt as though something was missing. Even with a new wife and a rowdy team he still felt a bit empty. He would see Clint when he decided to bring his children over for a visit and fell a weird emotion. That emotion was jealousy. Once he put one and one together he was taken back. Why would he be jealous? He was Tony Stark. A billionaire! He had everything he could want. He was IRON MAN! He had fame, respect, fear, money. He had it all. So why was he jealous of Clint Barton, a man with little money and not as much fame as him. He knew why. Clint had a happy life with kids and a wife and dog. Tony had never had a happy life. He was always stressed, always working. Clint had it all...Tony had nothing. No. He didn't have nothing! He said to himself. He has a wife and a team... (still close to nothing in his head). He needed something else. He needs a kid. A kid to parent, a kid to comfort, a kid to spend money and time, a kid to brighten up his life...Their life. For months all he though about was a kid, a child of their own. After waiting way too long, he brought it up to Pepper. She was ecstatic. She had also been thinking of a kid but she knew of Tony's thoughts on them and pushed aside her wants. And now here was Tony asking for a kid. She laughed to herself. Luckily, she was not heard, as Tony was too busy with his rabble on children and how much they NEEDED one. So she sat still pretending to be listening to his little rant. Finally she grew impatient as Tony continued to rabble ''and if we have a kid I can install protocols on Friday to keep the the little bean safe." I will even burn my suit to the ground to keep them safe. Please, please, PLEASE Pep. I NEED one. "Come o..'' Pepper covered his mouth with her hand. Your talking like it's the newest gadget Tony. Tony licked her hand, causing her to giggle and pull her hand away. ''Come on pepper, I'm being seouius and when am I eveeeer serious? Friday, when was the last time I was serious?"

_The last time Boss was serious is when Cap didn't agree with his musical preferenes since they were too ''inappropriate'' and Boss was going to serially kill him. Would you like to see the footage?_

''No. Thank you Friday.'' Pepper responded. ''Wow I really need to work on her understanding of sarcasm but anyway PLEASEEEEEEEEEE" this time the inventor fell to his knees and started to beg holding on to his wife's legs. ''Ok, Ok. Fine, you can HAVE ONE just get off your knees and let go of my legs before I call SHEILD and have you arrested for harassment''.

After hearing this Tony jumped onto his feet and wiped away a few stray tears before muttering a heart breaking ''really''. ''Yes really. You can have a kid. However you will be the one hosting all the press conferences dedicated to why Tony Stark is spotted with a child because I do not need another PR nightmare on my hands.'' ''OMG, yes, sure, ok I will Thank you so much Pepper!'' With this, the billionaire launched himself to Pepper wrapping her into a tight hug.

Soon Tony ran off to ''go order all the parenting books on the internet''. Pepper smiled thinking about how she would soon have another little Tony running around. The kid was not even here yet, but the thought was already giving Pepper a migraine. Before leaving she said '' Friday please save the footage of Tony's little breakdown.''

__

Please save it in ''Tony acting like a baby''

__

_No problem, file now saved in ''Tony acting like a baby'' with 32 more files._

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Tony and Pepper had decide to keep to themselves with the wish of a mini stark. They would not want to excite anyone. they soon learned how much of a good choice that was when they struck the six months of trying to no avail. they had long last lost the hope of the kid. Then one day pepper had ran out of the bathroom screaming with joy. However tony did not know the propose of the scream and thought it was a supervillain. he suited up and ran to the source of the disturbance ready to call the rest of the avengers when he saw pepper on the bed crying happy tears and clutching on a small object like a lifeline. it took him a second to peace together what happened and when he did he also started to shed tears. Quickly he ran to pepper and she confirmed his suspicions when she held out something, a pregnancy's test with two lines. 

__

Pepper was pregnant. 

__

Tony started to sob before hugging his wife without realizing he still had on his suit. he then touched the blue center piece and the suit melted away using the nano technology to reveal him in his civilian clothes. this was the happiest day on his life. he was finally happy, just like Barton.

__

Tony being tony couldn't wait to tell the others but sort of resisted himself. Sort of. He would drop hint like once it was steves turn to cook and tony took it upon himself to help out (mostly so he could annoy cap). Once all the preparations were done they were talking about how they made so much food. (that was normal since the were feeding 1 person with enhanced metabolism and some that seemed like it, looking at you thor). all of a sudden tony made a comment about how it was like someone was eating for two and walked away leaving a shocked and confused Steve.

__

When they finally decided to tell them they stuffed a bread loaf in the oven and left it there knowing that Bucky would be coming to make some brownies. All of a sudden you could hear "'why is there bread in the oven''. everyone rushed down to see the commotion (also known as to watch the drama). Bruce was the first to answer with excuse me?

__

''you heard me there bread in the oven'' Tony soon realized no-one would notice the meaning when it was being call bread so tony spoke up. 'look at that there a BUN IN OVEN''.

__

all of a sudden the Natasha and Wanda screeched and ran to pepper. That left all the males confused. Once the girls explained it all the guys started to have very similar reactions to the girls. Steve ran to pepper and asked to put his hand on her stomach and started to tell the unborn child how good of a uncle he was going to be. Clint also joined Steve and talked to the child. Bruce and thor congrulated them with wild smiles. vision, rohdey,petiro, and Bucky all just stood there smiling. The girls talked to pepper about the baby shower, birthdays,genders,names.Tony smiled knowing how to baby was going to be born into a huge crazy and loud family but they would be the most spoiled and loved child ever. he was happy.

__

that happiness didn't last for long when the found pepper crying. Something was wrong. They took her to the doctor and found out something that made all the advengers fall into a depression. Pepper had a miscarriage,that was one of the worst doctor appointments that tony ever went too. 

the next worse was when they found out pepper was infertile and the baby they lost was a miracle child. They all become more depressed. Tony and Pepper lost a kid while the rest lost a niece or nephew. they all lost family.

A month later after Clint overheard a conversation between the couple while in the vents that said that they still wanted a kid thor suggested something. During one of their quite family dinners (which had become much more often) thor broke the silence with ''i have a bother not by blood. loki is adopted. we all see him as family. if you to are still interested in it maybe you should look into adoption''. Tony and pepper just looked at each other and nodded. soon the avengers were going to get a nephew or niece just not by blood.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

__

Tony walked into the orphage he and pepper had been taking classes, getting background checks, all of it to get clear to foster. The wanted to adopt thorough fostering. ever since then the had looked online and meeting kids looking for the right one. They wanted a toddler someone young. They had been told that teens weren't as openly adopted but the still wanted a younger kid. that all changed when they set there eyes on a pale boy with brown eyes and curly brown hair. Something about the boy drew them in. Tony fell in love. Soon the asked about him to a worker talking to them about the children only to the worker to hardened her gaze and said ''you don't want that one. Its defected''. That shocked the couple. That didn't stop them from coming back. every time they would ask about the boy and get the same response. they started to realize that when referring to him they said it as if he was not person. they also saw scars that looked to new despite the fact that he had been at the orphanage for a month now. they looked days old. 

__

One day they finally pressed and got their hands on his file. They were only allowed to know the basics. He was 16 and lived in queens when his parents died. he had been in the system since the age of three. He had signs of abuse and was rather quiet. that was all they needed to know that peter was the kid they were looking for. 

__

When they finally meet him they made sure to be kind and not overwhelm him. He seemed rather surprised that the workers were letting anyone around him. He was very nervous and frightened throughout the whole one-sided conversation with tony and pepper. They loved him. Not a second after leaving him tony stated ''hes the one''.

__

After way to long of signing papers and information they were given the clear to take peter home. Tony couldn't be more excited. he texted the team. A simple ''Get ready to meet your new nephew soon''. tony felt his phone going off every second with respond from the team but he ignored it. all he was paying attention to was the kid infront of him. 

__

After pepper took peter to the car and tony went in for peters trashbags full of things(TRASHBAGS,TRASHBAGS) he was stopped by a worker.'' Look Mr. Stark i know to you it may seem like your helping that kid by taking pity on it but you don't know what your getting yourselves into. That thing is flawed so give it up and save yourself. Not even the whole avenger team can save it. So this is your last chance give it up and pretend you never met it.'' 

__

tony was furious how dare they talk to the kid no his SON like that. He was perfect and they had no right to tell him otherwise. ''I don't care about your little speech about my kid. if he is broken its your fault and that bastard that he was with. if you ever EVER talk to my SON like that i will unleashed the whole furry of the avengers on you. They already love him so you better not aggravate them. So this is MY last time telling YOU, you will never talk to him like that. he is a person and deserves more respect then you will ever get. So stay out of my BUISNESS!''

__

With that tony walked away and got into the car. He looked into the back seat and saw peter looking absolute frightened. However there was a small smile on his lip as if he had heard every word that they had said thought tony know that was imposable since they were meters away. 

__

He quickly drove away from that horrible place. They had rescued peter from that horrible dehumanizing place. they had rescued the kid.

__

However to peter it didn't seem like rescue. they were taking him to his doom. just like how they took him to skip under the disguise of safety. no matter what tony had said the that worker he didn't want to help him. why would he? After all he was flawed. 

__

__

__


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that it didn't take me almost two months to update. I did start to write but I ended up deleting the chapter before I updated. Then I didn't have access to tec for a while. hopefully, that won't happen again but enjoy the chapter.

To Peter, the drive to the tower took an eternity. He made no move to talk to the man and woman taking him to his certain doom. Thankfully the couple didn't make a move either. The entirety of the trip Peters's mind was filled with old memories of the car rides. He wasn't saying he had a fear of car rides... no, he definitely had a fear of car rides. He would never admit it to anyone, he was spider-man for crying out loud! However, being a superhero couldn't fix his fear. Really it all started the night his parents died. That was the first car ride that didn't have a park or Mcdonalds at the end of it. Instead, it took him to a place he would soon learn to hate. A place that to him and many others had no mercy. He would enter with one set of fake parents and exit with another. If he wasn't being taken there he would be taken to a new house or a doctor or something. A car ride only brought changes and he learned changes were never a good thing very early on in his life. Peter couldn't just ignore the voice in his head telling him this wouldn't be different. Peter knew that he couldn't let the couple in, he couldn't trust them. Every time he did all that did for him was to allow those he trusted to hurt him. However, the most important thing was to not let them find out his secret identity. The wescotts had been the only ones who found out but the second they found out they had quickly become the worst home he had been. The worst thing to him wasn't what they would say or even the bruises that marked his skin after a bad fight but the fact that about a week before the indicent they had sat him down and asked him if he would want to be adopted by them. He was finally going to have a home that wasn't temporary. For the first time in a long while, he felt truly happy. They were scheduled to go to the courthouse in a month. Of course, after they walked into him passed out in his suit that entire plan changed. Skip had ripped the letter with the date in front of him along with his dreams of being in a real family. Peter hadn't even realized he was spirling until he felt a small gentle hand brush his arm. Startled he jumped in his seat almost bumping his head on the ceiling of the car. "Hey, sorry for startling you baby but we arrived and you weren't responding to your name, sweetheart." The lady told him in a gentle voice.

Great job Peter it's not even been an hour and you already disappointed them, his internal monologue told him. Peter only smiled and nodded at the woman before looking up and having to do a double-take at their location. They were at Stark Tower. STARK TOWER! Peter had always dreamed of one day visiting the tower and meeting Tony Stark. If they were at The tower that meant...that the couple in front of him were...TONY AND PEPPER STARK! No wonder they had seemed familiar. Instead of feeling happy that he would be residing with his childhood heroes all, it brought him was more dread. Now if he disappointed them (which he most definitely would) he would not only disappoint his role models. 

Could this placement get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's incredibly short but it's mostly to give me motivation so I don't leave you hanging. Also, I am trying to think of ways to update more regularly. Would you guys prefer a chapter about twice this length every other day or three times this length every 3rd day (or this length every day but I don't think that's the best option)? So yea like always Feedback, please!! Also, I need ideas I have a very rough idea of where to take this. Anyways next chap will be with the avengers!!!! Have a great night/day all.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, soo I reread the first chapter and realized I wrote that clint had been married and had kids and it seems as if he is with laura but all of a sudden I wrote clintasha so I decided in this universe clint was married to Laura and had his kids but laura left him because they were getting into arguments about him being an avenger and got full custody of the children because his job would not let him be around them. So he ended up marrying Natasha and he sees his kids once a month for a day. So yea that probably made plot holes but whatever.

After Peters's little internal rant he looked over to the Starks( his mind was still spinning with the fact that they were his caretakers). The Starks took him into the large building after they called down some security to carry his bags in. 

When Peter walked into the tower he faltered in his steps taking in how beautiful it was inside. The walls were tall and painted a very light gray almost white with ginormous windows installed to the point that the north-facing wall was almost all glass. There weren't many things on the walls but it didn't look bare. There were small coffee tables and sleek modern looking chairs littered around the wide-open space. Some of the chairs were clustered together while others were more secluded. A few chairs had beautiful large greens plants by them. A huge secretary desk was in the middle of the room. Even though Peter would have loved to stand there and soak up every little detail but he was already feeling horrible about delaying their trip to wherever they were going. Peter looked over at the Starks to see them watching his every little move with a look of happiness and curiosity. He gave them a small awkward smile that Mrs.Stark returned but with much more sincerity. They walked over to him and lead him over to a wall that looked completely normal until they walked up to it. the solid-looking wall opened to reveal a shiny silver elevator. With a little push, Peter hesitantly stepped into the elevator. The doors closed behind them and Peter realized that there were no buttons instead Mr.Stark looked up to the ceiling and spoke. "Hey Fri, meet peter he will be living with us from now on. I'm going to need a badge made for him so he can enter without us and give him access to mainly the living quarters for now and we'll see about getting an all-access badge as time goes on." Peter jumped (probably a little higher than a normal human should able to, he needs to work on keeping a lid on his powers) as he heard a feminine Irish voice answer. "Of course boss, the badge is being printed as we speak and peter enjoys your stay. Where should I take you, the rest of the Avengers are in the common room. They have been wait anxiously. Agent Romanoff told me to say to ''hurry up stark, clint is bouncing off the walls with excitement and already broke three (3) lamps, I'm seriously considering divorcing him.'' ''well we can't let that happen, can we. Take us to the common room Fri.'' Peter stopped listing once he heard avengers. The avengers were here at one time he would have been overjoyed to know he was within a mile radius of his childhood heroes but that felt like a lifetime ago. As all the little kids he had idealized the avengers, how couldn't you, they were real-life superheroes but as he grew up his toxic foster parents used his love for them to bring him down. They told him he was childish and naive and that made him defective. To be honest thinking back on it that made no sense they had clearly been reaching for anything to bring him down but being a self-conscious teen he took it to heart. He never stopped liking them but he stopped adoring them. Over time he saw them as a thing that would only bring him down a reminder of the pain he had endured in some other placements. That feeling magnified once he got his powers and skip would tell him of all the people he had let down and lost. All of sudden they were what he compared himself to. They were real heroes he was not. So to hear that they were there was surprising at least. All of a sudden keeping his secret was getting a lot harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated yayy. I am working on longer updates so yea. I promise the avengers are coming next. Unrelated but yesterday was my birthday and I got marvel shirts and masks so that motivated me to write. ok byee please leave feedback and suggestions of where I should take the story. Have a great night/day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was not to bad. Feedback is always appreciated. Also should i continue the story because it was a lot harder than i thought it would be and to be honest not to happy with it. if so anyone interested in beta reading for me? i suck at spelling and grammar so that would be a huge help. (i would also be open to a co writer) anyway have a great day or night and stay safe.


End file.
